Lana Evyrgryn Wiki
Basic Information Age: 5201 Edenian Years (156,030 Earth Years) Physical Age: 30 Height: 7'4 Measurements: ''B44" - W28" - H40" ''Date of Birth: 7/Yanarune/2691 YE Home Planet: Eden Place of Birth: Evyrgryn, Northern Realms Family: Leonyrd Evyrgryn (Father {Deceased]), Liana Ynfyrnyte (Mother Deceased), Yana Evyrgryn (Grandmother), Liana Evyrgryn (Daughter), Tiara Evyrgryn (Daughter), Vicious Wolfe (Manalogical Son), Shadow (Great-Grandfather), Hikari (Great-Grandmother). Appearance and Anatomy Eye Color: Turquoise Hair Color: Golden-Blonde Blood Type: WZ+ Blood Color: Fluorescent Turquoise Blood Flavor: Sweet-Lime Race: Edenian, Eldarian, Goddess Base Stats Tier: 1-A Attack Potency: Higher-Dimensional Level Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: High-Outerversal Intelligence: Omniscient Story Lana Evyrgryn was born to Leonyrd Evyrgryn and Liana Ynfyrnyte in the year 2691 YE. Lana is descended from the first Eldarian and is destined to be a god, however, although she was an Eldarian and showed great potential for mana manipulation, she was unable to cast even simple spells. This is the reason why she was a student at the Academy Of Magic for 211 years. Lana met Tia Pyromyrna in the year 2475 YE and the two became fast friends - helping each other with spells and studies. Tia graduated from the Academy Of Magic in the year 2477 YE, while Lana graduated with honours three years later. Lana met Fayt in Shorestone in the year 2481 YE while he was searching for the Sword Of Atmos - and after they all agreed to it, left together to continue the search. Lana was killed while traversing the innards of Mt. Terra when the legendary Wyrm crushed and destroyed her body. However, due to her lineage and descendence to the first Eldarian, she had a direct connection to Shadow - the God Of All Creation - and her body was restored. The memory of her former life was lost and her body changed to contain the new level of power she now possessed. Sometime later, Lana would find the soul of her former self and the two would become one - allowing Lana to attain her true form and acquire complete omnipotence. Although Lana's personality is caring and just, she left the mortal realm and now resides within another universe of her making. This happened after the Great War upon her seeing the brutality of mortals and chose to live in peace, away from war and death. However, if Fayt, Tia and Miyuki need help, she will enter their universe to provide assistance. Eden Saga Lana had lost her Omniscience due to her lack of [REDACTED] and thus invited Fayt, Vicious, Tia, Miyuki, Luke, Kira, Lia, Liana, and Tiara to a mating ritual designed for gods. As she achieved [REDACTED] with Fayt, her Omniscience returned, allowing her to see the future once more. This would, however, be the last time she performed Future-Sight. During the closing seconds of the ritual, Lana was decapitated by Anti-Syptekeye's Atnimanium sword, releasing her ownership of the Northern Realms and causing her Universe to shatter. Though her original body was destroyed almost 5000 years prior, Lana was instantly restored to her original mortal form, losing her memory and vanishing from Universe-170, only to reappear in Universe-1080 five Edenian years (150 Earth years) later on the planet Earth, where she was discovered by Earth's defenders, The Saviors. After restoring her memory, Lana told The Saviors that they needed to prepare for the coming war between Universe-1080 and Universe-170 - Information that was already known to some degree by Mira Hylynyr, daughter to Sarah Hylynyr and Vicious Wolfe, also known as, Psyren. Feats "As Gabriel's spear thrust at her, she effortlessly caught the blade between her thumb and index finger - "Bu-But, that's impossible!... You should not be able even to touch Destiny!" he asserted - "Please... Allow me to now show you my power." Lana replied. Searing white light suddenly burst forth from Lana's body as her mana-level increased massively - with a single movement of her fingers, dozens of Multiversae shattered under the immense strain." "The expression on Gabriel's face suddenly became vicious - "How dare you speak that way about our Lord and Savior!" he shouted before vanishing, only to reappear behind Lana - "I should kill you right now for such despicable behaviour!" - "You are too slow to do that." she said, her voice now reverberating throughout the infinite expanse between Multiverses - "You are but one entity, while I am ever-present and Omnipotent." she added as her body faded away before Gabriel's eyes - "No matter how many times you try to kill me, I will always return, and each and every time, I will become more powerful; While you will stay the same for all eternity." "As Gabriel vanished, Lana reappeared in his place - "What could he possibly mean by that, I wonder?" she asked - "Well, no matter... His interference has been dealt with either way." she added before waving her hands over the shattered Multiversae, restoring them to their complete forms - "In any case, I should return to Eternity before returning to Eden... I need to make sure that Miyuki is okay." Original Words Multiversae - (Mŭlˈtə-vûrˈsā) - [Original Word] n. The plural of the word, Multiverse. n. Groupings of Multiverses numbering up to one-hundred. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Manalogical - (mäˈnə-lŏjˈĭ-kəl) - Word Adj. Of, relating to, caused by, or affecting, mana, magic, and magical or mana-based organisms: Manalogical process. Adj. Having to do with Manalogy. Adj. Related by mana or mana-signature: The child's manalogical parents; his/her manalogical sister/brother. Adj. Pertaining to Manalogy or magic and magical creatures. Adj. Of parents and children; Related by mana-signature. Synonyms (1) Manalogic True Form Lana Evyrgryn's true form resides within the 60th-Dimension (Source of All Life) and is beyond the concept of linear-dimensional space. As such, her physical form on this Wiki is nothing but an avatar. Despite this, however, her avatar can still feel its own individual pain, pleasure, and emotional stimuli. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Original Character